Prince of tennis & Diabolik Lovers
by CCherry1998
Summary: Seigaku members decided to go to the country side for training but got attacked by wolfs, they were safed by Yui but it seem like Momo and the others have fell in love without knowing that Yui has already got a boyfriend and a group of handsome boys living with her. How will the one sided love goes?
1. Chapter 1 - Love sight

**SETTING**

With a tournament coming up, Tezuka and Inui decided to have a camp trip with their team members to improve their skills.

 **ON THE DAY**

"FINALLY! Ahhh~~~ that was tiring….sitting in the coach for 30mins " Momo signed

"Everyone Gather!" Tezuka Captain shouted

"Everyone will need to run up to that mountain, stop at the front of that mansion you see up there and back within 1 hour…if not… hehehehehe the last one will need to drink my extra extra special Inui training drink" Inui grinned

Every member's face went pale blue and sprinted as fast as they could

 **INUI'S THOUGHT**

(ah this method always work )

UP THE HILL

Ryoma runs as fast as he could catching up with his sempai, and then he remembered something,

"Ahh…..hehe Kawamura- sempai hai!"

Passing a racket to Kawamura "Ehh?..." AFTER 5 SECOUNDS

"MOVE OUT MOVE OUT MOVE OUT!" Kawamura shouted

"Ehhhh~~~?"

All the other members have to move aside to let the uncontrollable train goes through, and Royma take the chance to run ahead

"RYOUMA!" All the sempai shouted annoyed

"haha I'm going ahead sempai" Ryouma cheekily says

20MINS LATER

THE WEATHER STARTED TO BECOME CLOUDY AND RAIN DROPS STARTED TO LAND

"Be careful minna-san the lane will start to get slippery to run up!" Tezuka said as he noticed the weather changed dramatically

"Hai!" The group replied

As all the member replied, Kawamura who was leading stopped

"Eh dousdanou? Sempai" Ryouma asked, catching up to him"

Three wolfs appeared out of nowhere growling at them

"Ehhhhhh!" All the member shocked

"What should we do sempai!?" Momo asked

"I don't want to become their meal in the middle of nowhere!" Kikumaru cried

Ouishi- sempai didn't say anything but from his expression, all the team members know that he is scared to death just like they are

"Ehhhh sempai shikarishiuro!"Ryoma shouted

"Ouishi hang in there! Don't faint!" Kikumaru shouted

"We are dead meat" Ryoma thought to himself

"Stop!" a girl voice appeared

"ehh"

"Mouuu~~~ I told you guys many times don't attack strangers! " A blonde, curly hair with a cute pink hairclip on appeared, wearing a cute pink outfit showed up in front of the seikauchu members.

All the boys stared at her thinking "wahhhh an tenshi appeared"

Minna-sanwa daijoufu deska? Yui asked

"Eh? Ah thank you very much for saving us"

"No it's me that should be apologising! These kids were just playing around pls don't mind them " Yui explained

"ahh haa…(Kids?~~~)"

"Oishi- sempai hang in there!" Momo said

"Oh no…what should we do" Yui looked at Oishi worriedly

"I think it should be find taking them home since Reiji-san and the other are there ...im sure they can help them (I hope…I think….) (probably under that condition…blood =/=)" Yui murmured

"hai?" Tezuka asked realizing that Yui is murmuring something

"Oh gomen it nothing, emm if you don't mind you can come to my house and let him rest for a bit" Yui kindly asked

"Ohh no we couldn-"

"Are you sure!? we take the offer then!" Momo and Kikumaru replied cheerfully, blocking Captain's reply

The rest of the member starred at those two, thinking "they totally got hit by a love arrow"

Yui giggled "Ok this way then"

15 MINS LATER

"We have arrived…"

THUNDER IN THE BACKGOUND

"Wow…" Ryouma murmured, the pressure the building give is quite intense, roses are covered in the garden and the garden itself is bigger than Seigaku's school campus.

"You live in there Yui-san?" Momo asked

"Hai, with my boyfriend and his family"

"Shocked * Yui –san you already have a boyfriend?!" Momo asked (helping the other members to know the answer as well)

"hehe yep ^/^" Yui replied

"Wraaaaah~~~~" Momo signed

"Siiiiiiiii~~~~~" hahah" Kaitou laughed

"What are you laughing at hebi!" Momo snapped

"Who are you calling hebi! Baka!" Kaitou replied

"Hea! Stop it you both!" Tetsuza shouted

"hai~~~~ both of them replied, embarrassed

" you two get along with each other very well" Yui giggled

"hahaha….." Momo said with the feelin of half broken heart

"This way pls" Yui said. Guiding them through the front garden

 **MOMO'S THOUGHT**

"I still have a chance! All the tennis I have been playing isn't for nothing! My build up body plus my look might scare Yui-san boyfriend away and then I might… I might then be able to fill in Yui-san broken heart and be his boyfriend"

 **KIKUMARU'S THOUGHT**

"I am one of the member of Seigaku's golden pair! In popular wise I am the most popular (excluding Chibi) when it comes to love I will also not lose!"

THEN THREE SHADOW APPEARED IN THE DARK

"Oh Yui there you are"

"Hello there m-neko chan"

"What with all the noise"

Three gorgeous looking boys came walking toward where Yui and Seigaku are, one with dark red hair wearing school uniform unbuttoned shirt which make him really cool from far away, had one side of his trousers tucked up and had one earring on one side of his ears. Looks really sporty and a sexy aura around him

"Wow" Kaidou and Momo said, looking very amazed

The guy next to him has curly blond hair with his bangs covering the top right side of his face. His left eye is light blue and his right eye is red. He wears earrings on both ears and wear similar style uniform but instead of sporty, sexy and attractive should be the appropriate words to describe him. (I think I saw him in a magazine) (MOMO THOUGHT)

"Oh Ayato, minna I'm back!" Yui said sweetly

The last one have dark purple hair, although the colour is strange but he suits it, I mean not many people can carry this colour. He just like a modal, tall, sexy and a bit of mysterious aura around him.

"We have lost.." Momo murmured, having the other side of his heart broken as well

"hai?" Yui wondered

"Ah ye nandemone…" Momo replied

(There goes my first love...)

"Where did you go Yui I told you to don't wondered around yourself, spectrally tonight" Ayato said

Placing his arm around her waist,

"Gomen I was just taking a walk and then I saw them nearly got attacked by our wolfs so I took them here since one of their members fainted from the shock" Yui explained

"Heh that why human is so weak" Ayato chuckled

"Human…. Aren't you also human…" Momo though strangely to himself

"Then are you alright M-neko-chan?" Kou asked

Kissing her hand

Yui smiled back sincerely

"Hai but is Reiji-san here? He can probably able to help them"

"Ahh Reiji will be a bit late" Ayato said

"Ohh Then can let them stay for a bit until he's awake" Yui asked sweetly with a cute tilted head

"Mouuuu~~~ There no helping it then but they need to go once that human recovers"

"Hai" Yui happily replied

 **Yui noticed that all the Seigaku members are staring at them**

"Ah gomen minna-san Let me introduce them this is Ayato- kun, my boyfriend, this is-"

"Her most important person" Kou said inferring Yui's introduction

"What the hell are you saying baka" Ruki said

"Just saying the truth" Kou replied cheekly

"mouu yamede yo" Yui said, embarrassed

"Gomme nai and this is Ruki-kun"

"Ah… hajimemashite Watashi wa Tetsuka their captain,I'm sorry to bother you at this hour"

" Just go when you done" Ayato said annoyingly

"ah hai…." Tetzuka said

"I have a weird feeling about this place" Ryoma thought

OPEN DOOR

Hai pls this way Yui said

"Wahhhh…!" every member were surprised with how big and elegant the manision is

"Yui I'm going to look around to see whether any inukami is around" Ayato said

"Ok becareful" Yui replied sweetly

Smirk* Don't you betray me pancake-chan Placing a kiss on her lip

"Ayato, don't do that when there is guest!" Yui said, her face turned pink, trying to distance away from Ayato with her small helpless hands

And then in a blink of a eye Ayato and the others Left (Well in Seikau's eye they looked like they were vanished)

"Eh where did they go" Kikumaru asked amazed

"Eh? Ah please don't mind them" Yui replied

5mins later

Yui took them to the guest room

"Hai please feel like home " Yui said sweetly

"I'm going to pour some tea for you guys ^^"

"Ah you don't hav- Ahh she left.." Momo said

All the member were left alone in the room

"Wrahhh~~~~this place is amazing but the atmosphere is so weired that I rather play 100 tennis matches than live in here" Kikumaru say

"Don't be rude" Captain said

"Hai~~ oh by the way how is Oishi" Kikumaru asked

"He's fine, I think he was just too shocked" Fuiji replied

"That good" Captain said

AND THEN THE SEIGAKU MEMBER WAITED PAITENTLY IN THE ROOM WAITING FOR YUI TO COME BACK


	2. Chapter 2- Talk between boys

Chapter 2

IN THE GUEST ROOM

"Ahhh~~~ Yui- san is really cute, too bad that she already has a boyfriend nya" Kikumaru said

"Yea and I don't want to admit it but her boyfriend and the other two boys was really cool l" Momo said

"According to my data that Kid with blonde hair is called Kou Mukami part of the current most popular idol list, he is really popular among young girls, he took many jobs such as acting, modelling and singing. Girls that seen him will fell in love with him and boys will bow down to him, he can be classified as a prince. " Inui explained

"Wow sugoi Inui-sempai your data is very detailed as always" Momo said amazed at how much information Inui knows

" Sugoi-ne ,you know a lot about me " A voice suddenly appear behind where Inui and Momo sit

"Wahhhh!" Momo shocked

They look behind and see Kou standing there

"Hiya guess I don't need to do much introducing, sou I'm Mukami Kou, the most handsome and attractive idol " Kou said while giving a wink to them.

"Ah- Hello I'm Momo, part of the Seikago Tennis club" Momo replied

"Ehhhh you guys play Tennis, interesting" Another voice appeared out of no where

"Gaaaa!" Momo shouted again

Yuma appeared sitting on the opposite empty sit

"Where did you come from!?" Kikumaru shouted

 **OPEN DOOR SOUND**

"Umadase- shimasta" Yui said holding a tray of tea

"Eh? Yuma-kun, Kou-kun you here" Yui said while giving a very sweet angel smile

"Hi again M-neko - chan" Kou said

"hehe do you guys want some tea as wel~~" Just when Yui is about to finish the sentence she loses balance and about to fall onto the ground,

"Oi Oi why are you always so clumsy" Yuma asked, In that split second Yuma used his vampire power and managed to catch Yui while holding the tray of teas and Kou also went to Yui side

"Ahahaha.. Thank you I'll be careful next time" Yui said

"Madaku!" Yuma replied ( showing a gentle smile)

"Sou sou M-neko- chan I don't want your skin to be tainted in blood apart from my kiss" Kou said, giving a devil grin while wrapping his hands around her waist

"Gomen- ne I'll be careful next time" Yui smiled back at Kou, since she got used to Kou's taming words

Kou smiled back at her

"Eh? Eh? What was that, according to my data it is impossible for a human to react that fast and act this fast" Inui said, dropping half of his glasses

"That was amazing! Kuma-san how did you do that!?" Momo said

Yuma grinned "You don't want to know" while placing the tray on the table

"Eh ? Sou deska…." Momo replied

"ahh sou sou let have some tea minna-san" Yui said knowing the atmosphere has gone a bit weird

"Ah—Aliadou- gouseimas" Tesuka said

"Thank you" Fuji said

"Thx" Ryoma said

"You very welcome, I'll go and get a towel for your friend and tea for you two as well, what do you want" Yui asked

"I want you m neko-chan" Kou ginned

"Mouuu stop joking! I'll bring some tea for you as well"

 **YUI LEFT THE ROOM**

 **THE ROOM WENT SILENCE**

Momo took a deep breath

"I know it is not my place to ask and you have the right to not answer it, but what is your relationship with Yui-san" Momo asked

Every member was amazed by what Momo have just asked

"Momo, as you have said this is their personal business and you are just an outsider so you shouldn't be asking these type of question" Tesuga said

"I don't mind telling you, Sou I hate to admit that M-neko- chan chose that Ayato brat but she is our Eve we treasure her just as much as that Ayato " Kou said

Suddenly Kou stared at Momo, his red eye went bright, staring at Momo as if he knows what he is thinking. "So stop with your fantas-"

DONK* Let stop here" Ruki appeared and hit Kou of his head

"Ouch that hurt! Ruki-kun…mou I was just trying to tease him" Kou pouted

"This went over the line" Ruki replied

"Hai Hai I'll go out and see if there is any The founder's inukami around" Kou said and left the room

Yuma left with Kou

Ruki stared at the members for a few second and then left as well

"What was that" Momo asked

"I don't know but they don't seem to be normal people and what is Eve?" Kikumaru said

"If I'm not wrong, Eve is the first female god have created so she is very special" Inui said

We'll go as soon as Oushi is awake" Captain said

"I agree" Fuji replied


	3. Chapter 3- Fight! Between Boys

Chapter 3- FIGHT!

"Oumadase! Ale? Where did those two go" Yui asked

"Ah.. They already left…" Tezuga replied

"Ahhh ….can't be helped then, oh and hai here is a towel" Yui said giving it to Fuji

"Domou"

"I hope he is alright…Oh by the way why are you guys here in the first placing?" Yui asked

"We are here for training because we got a tennis tournament coming up"

"Wrahhh sugoooi! Apart from school I haven't been in the city for quite a while now; I wish I can watch you guys!"

"Ehh houdou!? So Yui-san you have been staying here for most of your time" Momo asked

"Yea but daijoufu Ayato and minna-sanwa always keep me company so I don't feel lonely at all"

"Minna-sanwa?…Yui-san it sounds like there are more people living with you?"

"Ah yes the rest are Ayato's brother and some of his comrade" Yui replied

"Yui-san sugoi how can you cope with living with so many boys under the same roof all this time"

"Ahaha…. To be honest they are not that bad once you get to know them (Apart from when feeding them blood) " Yui smiled

"Ah sou.. about the tournament you should come and watch us Yui-san!" Momo said

"Sou although the outcome will definitely be us winning" Ryoma said

"Oi Oi Ryoma….the tournament haven't even started yet" Kikumaru said

Yui giggled

"So Yui-san you should come!" Momo said

"Eh? Etou…. I can try" Yui replied

"Promise!" Momo said

 **A shadow appeared behind Yui**

"Ehhh looks like you humans are having a great time entertaining my Yui" Ayato said

"Eh?" All the member said

THEY ALL LOOK AT YUI'SDIRECTION AND SAW AYATO

"Ah Ayato! You're back! Is everything alright?" Yui stood up very quickly and went to Ayato side (like a cat purring to it owner).

"Ahh it should be fine for now …I think" Ayato said giving a small gentle smile back to Yui

Yui didn't say anything but she knows from his expression that something is wrong

Ruki-kun enter the room

"Eve are you alright?" Ruki-kun asked

"Eh? Yea what wrong?" Yui asked

"Is it here..?" Ayato asked

Ruki nodded

 **SUDDENLY THE WINDOWS SMASH**

A GROUP OF WOLFS APPEARS GATHER AROUND SEIGAKU, YUI AND THEM LOT

"Damn!, oui Yui stay by my side" Ayato said

"EH? Aren't these the wolfs that attacked us in the mountain" Kikumaro cried

"No they are not! They are our enemy's inukami" Yui replied

"It coming, watch out!" Ruki said looking at Ayato and Yui direction

"Mou I don't know what is happening but you are not going to hurt Yui-san…" Momo shouted

Momo grap his racket and a tennis ball

"DUNK SMASH" The tennis ball hit one of the inukami

"DON!"

"eh Momo are you not scared?" Kikumaru asked

"I think Momo is taking his anger on the wolf…. Since he just had a broken heart moment" Inui said in a straight face

"Heh is that so…..I'm not going to lose" Ayato smirked since he heard what Inui have said, he kick one of the inukami with tremendous force and that started to make the other inukumi scared and starting to back off.

"Twist Serve" Ryoma shouted, the tennis ball hit the ground and bounce off the opposite direction

"Tezuga's zone!"

"Kikumaro beam!"

"Wine** Grrrroof" The leader wolf knows they can't win but just when they are about to go he saw Yui alone unprotected, he start to run toward her.

"Yui-san!" Momo shouted

"Gyaaaaa" Yui screamed

"Yui!" Ayato shouted, in the middle of fighting another inukami

JUST WHEN YUI IS ABOUT TO GET ATTACK, MANY FIGURE SHOWED UP

"Your opponent is me!"

"What are you trying to do to my Eve"

"Hehe once we are done I want a prize M-neko-chan"

"Hm! Do you know how much trouble you are giving me"

"Don't get the wrong way, you just a mere livestock, neh Teddy "

"Daijoufu Bitch-chan"

"Im going to crush all of you"

"….."

"Minna!" Yui said

"…." All the Seigaku member is speechless of what they are seeing

"Neh Chibi, Am I dreaming? " Kikumaru asked

PINCHED* "OUCH! No Im not dreaming, Why am I seeing scenes that it like it appeared from action drama!?"

Yuma, Azusa, Kou, Reiji, Kanato, Laito, Subaru and Shu all appeared and stand in front of Yui

"Heh let have some fun!" Ayato said

20mins later

ALL THE INUKAMIS LEFT

"Hahhh finally that was scary..." Kikumaru said

"Ha~ ha~ I agree sempai…that was hectic.. " Momo said while running out of breath

"Thank You for saving me minna" Yui said with a angelic smile

All the members blushed*

"Heh I want my "dinner" more than your thanks" Ayato said

"I agree Bitch-chan"

Instead of embarrassed and get tamed by Yui's smile, all the vampire boys already got used to situation like these so they took it like a normal and act like they normally does

"Mouu!" Yui said, blushed

The others smiled since they know they are just trying to tease Yui and then starting to left the room

"I'm going to do some research about this"

"AhIm tired, oui Yui I want my dinner later, Ok?"

"See you in a bit, Eve"

Reiji, Yuma, Azusa, Shu, Kanata and Subaru left the room

Ayato went closer and closer to Yui's neck

Kikumaru place his hands over Ryoma eyes

"You are still too young to watch this"

Just when everyone thought they are going to kiss, blood started to appear

"Hey! Wha~~what are you doing?!" All the member was freaked out

"Ahh I forgot you guys are still here… I guess you have helped us a bit but sorry this is the end of your stay" Ayato smirk while blood is leaking in his mouth

"Ah sou….oui Ayato! Budge along! I need my dinner as well" Ruki said, as he move closer and closer to Yui as well

"Ar~Are yoy guys… by any chance…..VAMPIRES?!"

 **Suddently everything went dark around Seigaku**

"Yui-san!"


	4. Chapter 4- Promise between boys

Chapter four – One last dance

"Yui-san!"

 **All the Seigaku member fainted because Ayato and Ruki casted some sort of spell to make the member fainted**

 **LATER ON**

"Oui Momo Momo-de wa! Shikgali-chiou!" Kikumaru shouted

 **Momo started to be conscious**

"ehh sempai?" Then Momo remembered everything from the mansion "Wrahhhh!" Momo bounced back up

"Eh? Where are we?"

"We are back at the place where we've started" Inui sempai said

"Oushi! You awake as well!" Kikumaru said while hugging him

"Eh what happened?"

 **BEEP BEEP a coach drive towards them**

"Oi I have come to collect you!" The driver shouted

"We got to go… We'll talk about this later..." Tezuga said

"Demo!"

"Momo- sempai we got to go, do you want to miss the tournament?!" Ryoma said

Without the choice, Momo and the Seigaku member went back to the school campus, ready for the next day tournament

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Seigaku members please go to court 2!" The organiser staff shouted

"Hai" Captain said "Minna concentrate! And go for the gold medal!"

"Hai!"

"Ehhhh is that Seigaku….what with that chibi ?..heh bunch of losers, we can defiantly beat them!" Their opponent said (without knowing their strength)

 **Momo heard them and as he about to open his mouth and shout back at them**

"Heh.. so human these days still say things like that because they know they can't beat their opponent and use verbal words to attack them instead"

 **A familiar voice appeared in the air, Seigaku knows straight away whose voice that was**

"Heyyy who said that! Show yourself!"

 **Ayato, Kou and Ruki appeared and next to them is Yui**

 **All the players, staff and audience stared at the same direction**

"Ah hey isn't those boys really cool" Girl A said

"Isn't that Kou-kun! I'm his biggest fan!" Girl B said

"Isn't that girl really cute" Boy A said

"What with that group. They're like modals" Boy B said

"Look at their uniform, So cool! Which school are they from" Boy C said

 **Their appearance have made a commotion**

"What with these humans…so noisy" Ayato said, irritated

"Hahaha just smile" Kou said while giving a wink to the girls that is staring at them

"Gyaaaaa" All the girl screamed and fainted

"Minna concentrate!" Captain said

" Hai!" Momo replied

 **All the audience are still making a big commotion about Yui and them**

"Oi Oi we supposed to be the main character here..." Kikurmaru pouted

"Sempai can we just hurry and finish them off in 5mins and then we can sort out what exactly happened yesterday!" Ryoma said, while giving a devil smile

Their opponent got irritated

"What with that Chibi! Dont tell tell you dont even know how to serve a ball" Their opponent laughed

"Heh ja, here I go, Swist serve!" Ryoma shouted

"Ga!" They opponent is shocked of what Ryoma have served

"Ehhh mada mada dane" Ryoma said

 **END OF THE MATCH SEIGAKU WIN 6-0!**

 **"** That was an easy win **" Ryoma said**

 **"** No way~~~ that chibi is so strong **"**

As all the member started to pack up, Yui, Ayato and Ruki appeared in front of them

"Congratulation on winning" Yui said happily

"Yui-san Eh Etou Thank you very much!" Momo said, full of happiness

"Hehe I kept my promise!" Yui replied

"Not bad human" Ayato said

Momo look at Ayato with a serious face and then relax

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone about your identity, it a secret between men! Also, I will try my best and catch up to you! So wait for me Yui-san!" Momo said

"Eh? " Yui confused

"Heh! We'll see about that.. Yui will be ours , even until the day she dies" Ayato smirked

"Oi Oi please don't say something that freaky" Momo replied while giving a small chuckle

"We'll meet next time" Yui said

Ayato, Ruki, and Yui went back to the court to get Kou that is surrounded by girls and they disappeared using their vampire powers

The Seigaku group stared at the direction they disappeared and they all smiled

"Yosh! Inui- sempai please make our training harder starting tomorrow!" Momo said

"Eh ok Let start off with drinking 10 litre of my special drink each day" Inui took a massive bottle of his vegetable juice out and passed to Momo

"Ehhhh…..! Not that! Please spare me" Momo shouted and ran

All the member laughed looking at Momo

AS THE STORY GOES, SEIGAKU HAVE WON THE NATIONAL TOURNAMENT AND ARE NO.1 BUT THEY NEVER WENT BACK TO THE MANSION AGAIN...OR WILL THEY?


End file.
